Changing Lives of the Rich & Famous
by Tenshi.Kimiko
Summary: Lyndsay Mali is a superstar teenager with a cousin who knows nothing about her real family. Lots of fun stuff will happen when Lyndsay pops up in Japan to see her. TamaxHaruhi OCxTwins Rateing is going to change eventually
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Ouran related…. Only my own characters & the story idea, plot, whatever it's called :P

AN: Sup everyone? This is technically my first story since I deleted my other one after the first chapter (I lost interest in it and the book with most of it was written in too). I would really like it if you would all review please and thank you. Flames are welcome, I don't like them but I will read them… maybe you could make them a bit more like constructive criticism. It would work better that way because I have no idea what I'm doing so please help me. Thanks and enjoy the story. XD

123456789Arrival 987654321

A girl, approximately 17 years of age, wearing all black with chains and piercings everywhere. She had black hair and blood red eyes. Everything about her screamed "bitch" and "don't mess with me". Little did anyone know; she was actually a very nice person.

"Lynds! Lynds! I wanna go with you! I wanna see Twix! Take me with you. PLEASE! I wanna go to Japan with you. Make mommy let me go. I can live with you and we can be happy together," said a little girl around 6 years old yelled as she ran up to the older girl.

"You know I would love to take you with me but I can't. If you come, who will be here for me to write to or talk on the phone with? If you came no one would be here to harass mom and dad while I'm gone," replied the older of the two girls.

"Lyndsay has a point you know, except for the harassing part, but also we would be very lonely. You don't want mommy and daddy to get lonely do you?" said a woman as she walked up to the two girls with her husband behind her, "anyways, you'd better hurry or you'll miss your flight sweety. Say hello to your cousin and uncle for me once your there, and don't forget to call so we know you arrived safely. I'll be expecting some pictures of them and your house by the end of the week."

The woman walked up to her daughter and gave her a hug & kiss. She steeped aside so that her husband could do the same. "Be safe Lyndsay, I don't want to be down to one daughter" he said.

The little girl went up and hugged her sister before saying goodbye. "Bye Bye Lyndsay, I'm gonna miss you. Say hi to Rolo for me please"

"I'm gonna miss you too Aaiden. I'll invite you all over soon, see ya then," the girl waved to her family and headed for her flight's gate. She could hear people squealing once they discovered that Nina (the famous actress/singer) was there in the airport. _"Poor mom, I hope she makes it out alright. Oh geez, I hope no one has noticed me yet, that could go badly"_ she thought to herself as she walked further down the hall. Being virtually equally famous as her mom didn't help. Like all celebrity's children, she became famous at an early age but then started doing her own stuff so now she was famous because of her own hard work.

After standing in line for 20 minutes she finally boarded the plane. She went to her seat by the window, which was naturally in first class. She whipped out her laptop and got ready for the long flight. _"If I'm gonna be on this plane for forever I may as well read some stories." _She turned on her laptop and watched as it loaded her background picture. _"Oh Gaara, how I wish you were real… and mine" _When it was done loading she opened iTunes and put on her playlist… first up, "Chu Chu Lovely Muni Muni Mura Mura Purin Purin Boron Nururu Rero Rero" – Maximum The Hormone. (AN: I'm frigin amazed I remembered the whole title… I looked it up after I was finished typing it and it was all right XD) After starting her music she went online and checked her e-mails; nothing new except for a few notices on updated stories. She logged onto her account and got to reading the story she had started the previous night. The plane started to move and she looked out the window and could faintly see in the distance her mom's limo driving off leaving a mass of fans behind it. "Well, I guess that she did get away." Lyndsay dug through her pockets and found some gum; she popped a piece into her mouth and got back to her story.

The flight was going really well, Lyndsay had managed to get an hour of sleep with random little naps every once in a while. She got some food and ever so graciously denied the drinks that were being offered to her. _"Ok, one I'm not old enough to drink… do I look that old?... and two, alcohol… EWWWW"_ She was deep in thought when a little voice interrupted her.

"Uh, hello…. My name is Temari. What's your name?" asked the little girl.

"I'm Lyndsay. How old are you Temari?" she looked at the little girl who she guessed couldn't be a day over 6, maybe 7. She was wearing little black dress with what looked like a Care bear on the front, Braveheart if she wasn't mistaken. She had her pink hair in four pigtails and was carrying a stuffed pig around with her.

"I'm 6 and ½. This is my piggy Curly. She's going to Japan with me, mommy, and my brother Jace. We're going to visit my cousin. Are you going to Japan too?" she responded.

"Yes, I am. I'm going to visit my cousin as well. You know what, I have a piggy that looks almost the same as Curly, his name is Timmy. Here, hang on for a second while I get him." Lyndsay dug into her bag and pulled out a stuffed pig that did look like Curly. "Curley, I would like you to meet Timmy."

The little girl giggled at the way Lyndsay was pretending to make the pig talk and joined in on the game. "You're cute Timmy, I'm Curley." Temari sat in the empty seat next to Lyndsay and played there until her mom came in looking for her.

"Oh there you are Temari; I've been looking for you everywhere. You said you were going to the bathroom," She looked at her daughter then at Lyndsay, "I'm so sorry if she was bothering you."

"Oh, not at all. We had fun playing with our piggies. I'm sorry if she worried you, I should have known to have checked to make sure you knew she was here," Lyndsay apologized then turned to Temari, "you should go with your mom and maybe you can come back and play later since we're only half way there… if that's ok with your mom that is."

"Of course that's alright, she seemed to have fun with you… and it keeps her from bugging her brother." Temari's mom laughed when she said that and got a poke in the gut from her daughter. "Hey, that wasn't very nice Temari. You better say sorry or else I'll tickle you until you cry." She started to wiggle her fingers and edge closer to her daughter. Temari squealed and ran back to their seats. "It was nice meeting you Lyndsay." With that said she followed her daughter and sat down next to her.

The rest of the flight was uneventful except for when Temari went to play. She found out that Temari and her family lived not to far from her house back in Canada and that the house they would be staying at in Japan was roughly 20 minutes away from her new house. Lyndsay gave them the address and said they could stop by at anytime to play.

The plane finally arrived at the airport and everyone got off the plane. Temari said goodbye when her cousin arrived to pick them up. As they were driving away Lyndsay waved to them and wondered if they would ever actually go to her house. A few minutes later a limo pulled up and the driver stepped out to take her bags but she refused him and put them in herself. The whole while this was happening people were staring trying to figure out who she was since there was a limo.

The limo drove off and got onto the highway. It was a peaceful drive; she saw a dealership and spotted a red car she really liked. _"I have to go there after I drop off my stuff, I need that car." _When they got to her house she grabbed her bags and headed in. She found her room and dropped her stuff and saw that all the stuff she had sent over was waiting to be put where it belonged. She walked outside and called Sota, her chauffer, over to drive her to the dealership she had seen earlier.

When they arrived she told Sota he could head home and take the rest of the day off, along with all the other workers. She went looking around until she had fund the car she wanted. It was a red Dodge Viper that had two white stripes going down the center. A salesman waltzed up to her and put on a cheesy grin to match the nasty hair and cloths he had. "Well, hello there young lady. I see this beauty caught your eye," he said in a way that could make you want to puke. _"Oh dear god, why of all the salesmen here I got stuck with the tool. Somebody somewhere must really hate me."_ She thought to herself while holding back a gag. "Uh, yes. I would like to buy this car." She followed the man to the building and into his office. All you could smell was horrible aftershave and there were bottles of hair gel on the counter behind him. Just to make it worse he shut the door behind him when he re-entered with the paperwork.

Lyndsay nearly threw up when he bent over beside her and started to whisper into her ear. "You know, this car has a lot of power and I think you might be too fragile to handle it. Are you sure you don't want something a little more girl friendly."

Lyndsay was about to slap him but held it back. "I'm positive. If I were to get something different my only other option would be a tank, or a monster truck." She wanted to laugh when she saw his face drop because of what she had just said. _"You know, the sort of thing I can use to run freaks like you over with,"_ she added in her head. She couldn't help but giggle at that comment.

"Alrighty, if its what the little lady wants, its what the little lady gets." He walked round behind his desk and started typing information on the computer in front of him and got her to fill out the forms. She filled everything out but was a little hesitant when it came to her name. She was going to put a fake name down but decided against it in the end. She handed him the papers and he input the information into the computer.

"Ok, you're pretty much done now. I'll be back in a minutes with your keys and can show you to your new car." He walked out of the room and headed towards the back of the building. A few minutes later ha came back and said that the payment went through and handed her the keys.

"Follow me to your car." They walked to the back and she saw her car sitting there waiting for her. She went to get in but was stopped by the salesman. "Before you go I would like to say that if you have any problems at all just bring it back here. If you decide you don't like the color or want it customized. Anything at all, we'll do it for you. Have fun with your car Miss Mali." When he said her name she knew that he knew who she was. When he saw her eyes get big he whispered to her not to worry. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone. She smiled in appreciation and drove off.

"_Ok, maybe he wasn't so bad. He just needs to change his look."_ She turned out of the dealership and started to head home. _"Hmmm, I wonder if Twix is off school yet. I think I'll go surprise her."_ She got off at the exit before hers and headed towards her cousin's school. _"I can get my info while I'm there. Save me the effort of doing it tomorrow."_

A few minutes later she arrived at the massive school. She parked her car then headed to the front entrance. On her way in she noticed a whole bunch of students in uniforms and saw a lot of them starring at her, some in weird ways and others not so much. She overheard one girl say something that she hoped wasn't directed at her. "Wow, look at him. He's hot." She pretty much got her answer when she heard the girl's friend say something that made it obvious they were talking about her. "Ya, I know what you mean. Like come on, the black hair and those red eyes. They remind me of blood, and he's got all those cool cloths on. The chains and piercings make him even hotter. I wonder if he has any tattoos." The two girls squealed and Lyndsay shivered. _"How on earth could they think I'm a guy? I'm pretty sure you can notice that I have boobs." _She continued to walk to the door and when she entered she headed straight for the office. On her journey she heard a few other girls make similar comments as the first two. Some guys said stuff like "_He looks pretty tough" _or_ "He's gonna have the girls all over him, in a way I feel kinda sorry for him cause he's gonna have Tamaki on his case." _All she could think at the moment was who this Tamaki person was.

She finally made it to the office and not a minute too soon. All the comments she was hearing were starting to creep her out and get her slightly mad, especially when she kept hearing this Tamaki person's name. She walked up to the secretary and said she was the new student who would be starting the next day. The secretary told her to sit in the chair and wait while she informed the principal that she was here. Two minutes later she was told to go in to see the principal.

Lyndsay entered the office and saw a man behind the desk writing something on a piece of paper but nothing was showing up. "I'll be done in a second, just finishing up a letter to my son." Lyndsay was a little confused at first but then realized that he was writing in invisible ink. The man finished writing his letter and put in an envelope then into his desk.

"Hello and welcome to Ouran Academy. I'm Mr. Suoh, the principal. If I understand correctly you'll be starting tomorrow correct?" She looked at him and realized he had just asked her a question.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, that is correct. Also, I was wondering if I could make a request. I realize that it's probably impossible but I'll ask anyways… I was wondering if you could maybe make an exception for me about the uniforms. No offence but their hideous. I was wondering if I could possibly have my own uniform, it would look something similar to what I have on now. It would be partially this way because one, it's the style I like and two, because it'll help keep people from recognizing me." She looked up at the man and saw he was a little confused.

"What do you mean recognise you?" he asked

"Well, considering I AM Lyndsay Mali; daughter of Nina Mali and the singer Lily Concombre. I would prefer to keep it that I'm just some random new student, not a famous person." She replied in a matter of fact fashion.

"Oh, I understand now. I guess your right; it does keep you from looking like your 'true' self. I suppose we have no other option. Well, here's your timetable, you'll be in class 1A. I will have Ms. Fujiko be your guide tomorrow."

"No, that's alright, you don't have to ask her. I'm just going to go look around right now and I'm sure I could ask her myself if I run into her." Just as Mr. Suoh was going to ask how she planned on knowing who Haruhi was she walked out of the room.

"_Ok, now to just remember where Twix said she was at this time"_Lyndsay walked down a few halls and upstairs. She looked in a whole bunch of rooms and managed to find all of her classes. Some of the teachers were still in their rooms so she introduced herself. She was walking down a hall when she heard a few voices talking. She could have sworn she heard two voices that were almost identical say the name Haruhi. "Well, I guess I won't have to wait until tomorrow to ask her to be my guide." She walked down to where she had heard the voices and looked at the sign above the door. _**Third Music Room **__"Now I remember where Twix said she'd be… it was this room"_

Lyndsay carefully opened the door and could full on hear the voices. Sure enough she had been correct; the voices had been saying Haruhi. She walked into the room and heard someone say something along the lines of "We're closed so you'll have to come back tomorrow." She looked around and found the source of the comment, a young man wearing glasses turned around and saw her then corrected himself. "Oh, my mistake. May we help you? Are you lost?"

Lyndsay didn't say anything at first but when she saw two boys let go of a small brown haired person she found her words. "Nope, I just came to get someone. Yo Twix!" she yelled across the room. The brunette turned and nearly screamed when she saw Lyndsay.

"OMG! Snickers!" She ran up to hug Lyndsay and left the two guys who had been holding her in a daze. In fact, all the guys in the room seemed a little confused.

"Haruhi, who is this? Why are you hugging this stranger? You know you shouldn't hug random people that you haven't introduced to daddy," said a tall blond boy who looked a little worried.

"Sorry senpai. Everyone, this is my cousin Lyndsay from Canada." Haruhi turned to everyone and pointed to her cousin.

"Lyndsay, these are my 'friends'. The ones I told you about the last time we talked." Haruhi had rolled her eyes when saying the word friends, but in a way that only Lyndsay could see. Lyndsay knew the whole story behind the reason why her cousin was a part of this group.

"Ah, so these are the infamous Kyouya, Mori, Hunni, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki." She pointed to each one as she said their name. She even pointed to the correct twin when saying their names. _"Hold up, I thought I recognised the name Tamaki. So the idiot is ho everyone was talking about."_

"Haruhi, why haven't you ever mentioned your cousin to us before. He seems like a nice person. Would you like to have some cake with me Lyndsay?" asked Hunni before grabbing Lyndsay's hand and dragging her off to the table where Mori was sitting.

"Probably because I didn't want you all to start asking me a million questions like you always do. You'd ask a question like, "Is she a commoner like you?" or something else really stupid." Haruhi watched as her cousin was being offered a million different types of cake and was refusing them all until she got to the triple chocolate. If there's one thing (when it came to cakes) she couldn't refuse it was triple chocolate or any chocolate cake for that matter. Chocolate and ice cream cakes were her favourite. Haruhi learnt that the hard way. She was trying to plan a party and every time her cousin would hear any of those words she would automatically suggest those cakes. It was a pain since her uncle wasn't all too crazy about either. In the end they ended up getting her a separate cake from everyone else.

"Haruhi, we gotta go. I want to talk to you and uncle Ranka about some stuff and then we have to go buy some things for the house which I'll need help with." Lyndsay called over to her cousin. She got up and headed for the doors while Haruhi grabbed her stuff. Just before they walked out the door she waved goodbye to the guys. "I'll see you all tomorrow." Lyndsay and Haruhi walked out the door and headed downstairs to go to Lyndsay's car.

Back in the music room the guys were talking about the new found 'friend'. Hikaru was looking out the window where he watched the two girls, or as he thought the girl and guy, walk to the flashy car. _"Crap, he's got his own car"_ he thought as he watched Haurhi and Lyndsay drive off towards Haruhi's home.

"Hey Kyouya, do you know who that guy is?" asked Tamaki

"No, I don't. All I know is that he's Haruhi's cousin and that he'll start attending Ouran tomorrow. There's no information on him in the school files which is odd. I'll look further into it tonight and hopefully get back to you tomorrow." Kyouya was seriously troubled by the fact that he couldn't find any information on Lyndsay.

"You know what I wonder. Why would someone give their son a girl's name? I would think that he gets teased about it all the time," stated Kaoru. He was also thinking that for a guy, Lyndsay certainly did look an awful lot like a girl. _"Must be my imagination"_ he thought.

"I don't care who he is, he likes cake and said he would have cake with ma anytime. He also said I should try ice cream cake. I wonder if it's as good as normal cake." Hunni added in. He kept pondering about the tastiness of ice cream cake while the others continued to talk about Lyndsay.

123456789 End of Chapter 1 987654321

AN: I realize that Haruhi, and maybe some of the others may sound a little OC but I'm trying my best to keep them in character. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read as the story progresses. Please Review. Thanx!

- Samonella xoxo


	2. Shopping

Disclaimer: Ya ya, I know. No, I don't own Ouran or anything that has to do with it. All I own are my characters… and the story plotty thingy.

AN: First of all, I would like to thank Animals are my LIFE, Why.Is.The.Sun.Blue, OuranSugarRush, SS-lover06, xkaiymex, Roseofdeath666, and Ihaconch for reviewing/alerting/favorising. WOOT! THANX GUYS! Secondly, I personally don't think this chapter is as gud as the first one so I beg that u'll forgive me.

(123456789)Chapter 2: Shopping(987654321)

Once out of the room Lyndsay and Haruhi headed for the main entrance to go to Lyndsay's car. It was quiet for the most part with the exception of their breathing and the light whisper they could still hear coming from the third music room. They walked out the doors and headed for the parking lot where Lyndsay's flashy new car was waiting for them.

Upon arrival Haruhi's jaw dropped. The car before her was amazing; the candy red paint with the white stripes made it look like it wasn't meant for roads but a racetrack. "Is that your car?" she asked in slight disbelief.

"Ya, do you like it? I saw on my way to the house and decided I needed it. It's great having a car cause then you don't have to rely on anyone to get you where you need to go. You should get one Haruhi." When she said that Haruhi snapped out of her daze and looked at her cousin in slight confusion and… something along the same general lines as disbelief.

"Ok. One, you know I don't have enough money to buy a car. Two, I refuse to let you buy me one so don't even think about it. And three, I don't have a licence; I never went on my birthday because I don't think driving is all that important." Haruhi looked her cousin in the eye as she said this to try to get her point across as best as she could. Lyndsay was know for not really paying attention to things like that; in a way it was good because it was for non-selfish reasons but at times it just pissed people off. **(AN: that's the way I am about driving; everyone keeps bugging me to go but I'm like, meh, I don't care about driving… and I'm the same as Lyndsay, just I do it in way that practically no one notices)**

"Whatever you say Twix; I'm gonna buy you a car whether you like it or not. You can think of it as a Halloween gift. Don't even think about saying it, I know your gonna say "But you don't give gifts on Halloween" but you know what, I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS. If I choose to buy you a car that's my decision." With that said Lyndsay turned and got into her car with Haruhi following suit.

They drove back to Haruhi's house where Ranka was waiting for her. It was safe to say he was a little more then just surprised when he saw Lyndsay walk in through the door. He didn't know she was going to be there and the fact that she was made him a little uneasy; at least until she finally said what she always said when she saw him. He knew she was going to wait this time for two reasons; one, Haruhi was in the room and two, he knew she knew it made him fidgety and she enjoyed torturing him.

"Hello Lyndsay, what brings you here?" He asked in his most fake delighted tone. Unfortunately for him Lyndsay had caught on to it and decided it would be fun to play with him for a while; you know, give him a few minor heart attacks and see how long it would take until he would crack and bring up the subject he hated so much himself.

"Oh, you know; the same as usual." The way his face dropped was so funny she couldn't help but giggle a little through her smirk. "I actually am gonna be living here; well, not HERE, but in my own house around here. I've got a question for you now Ranka, why are you home so early? From what I've been told, ever since you took on this new job you're never here for when Twix gets home."

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing dad. Why are you here?" Haruhi asked looking a little confused.

"Uh, well you see…. I uh, um…. Does a father need a reason to be home to see his daughter?" It took him a little longer then it should have taken to answer. Now he had two girls suspicious of him. Two very intelligent girls meaning he was pretty much screwed. He was planning on trying to talk to Haruhi before Lyndsay got to her in fear that she may say something to his daughter that wasn't meant to be told. _"This sucks; I thought she wasn't supposed to be getting in until tomorrow. I'll have to remember to give a piece of my mind to Nina, she told me the 13__th__ but it's only the 12__th__." _

"Well, I guess not but it is kinda odd for to be here. It becomes even odder when you told me this morning that you had to work late tonight. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy you're here dad, I'm just really surprised." Haruhi tried her best to seem really happy, she was for the most part but was kind of upset because she wanted some alone time with her cousin before her dad got there because it ALWAYS got weird when they were together.

"Ya, well, the boss let me off early. He said that I work late enough as it is so to take a break." All Lyndsay could think when her uncle said that was _'bullshit'_. She knew well enough that he wanted to see Haruhi before her.

"Well, since we're all here I guess I should ask you now. I wanted to know if you would like to come live in my house with me. Before you answer I'll have you know that I refuse to take no for an answer, especially when I've already had half of your things moved while you gone during the day."

Haruhi and Ranka just stared at her, then around the house which is when they finally realized that indeed half of their belongings weren't there. It took a few minutes to sink in before they fully understood what Lyndsay had said. When it did finally click Haruhi's face lit up whereas Ranka's dropped.

"Of course I'll go there; you don't have to ask me." It's kind of obvious whose answer that was.

"I don't know; I'm not sure I want my precious daughter to live in a place like that. I mean, with all those servants wandering around and could barge in on her at any moment. I would feel better here; especially since this is our house and we wouldn't want to be a burden." Ranka was inwardly praying that Haruhi would back him up on the burden part and that Lyndsay would just say "ok, that's fine" and leave it at that. But no, neither did what he wanted, in fact they did the opposite.

"How would you be causing me a burden if I invited you? Silly Ranka, you should really pay more attention to what others are saying." Lyndsay knew full well what Ranka was trying to do, well; two can play at that game. "Besides, I would want nothing more then to have my two favourite relatives living with me. Right Twix?"

"Uh, right; and besides dad, I really want to go. PLEASE!" Right then Haruhi pulled out those eyes that NO ONE can resist, and Ranka knew it. They were his ultimate weakness, no matter what it was if she pulled those on him he would cave instantly.

"Fine. We'll stay with you on one condition….. you take us shopping." Yes, it was an odd condition but he figured if she's going to put him through hell he may as well milk it for all it's worth.

"Of course. You didn't honestly think I was going to expect you to live with me and not even have enough stuff to fill your rooms did you? We'll go shop for furniture, cloths, make up, jewellery, shoes…" Lyndsay knew Ranka's second biggest weakness, shopping; especially shoe shopping. I mean, what kind of cross dresser would he be if he didn't love shoe shopping like every other girl in the world. **(AN: I'm not like every other girl in the world; I HATE shopping for 'girly' things with a fiery passion…no offence to all the normal girls of the world)**

After a few more minutes of discussing arrangements and conditions (which Ranka just happen to add a million more) they finally managed to get out of the house and head for Lyndsay's mansion. In the car Ranka managed to yet again come up with conditions, but this time they were for their shopping trip. Not only did she have to pay for everything, she wasn't allowed to complain about prices AND she had to buy dinner. Now most people would be pissed if they were told that but she really didn't care; she was rich so why would she.

When they finally got to her house Lyndsay showed her new house mates their rooms and gave them a tour of the place. It took around half an hour just to show one a hall because of how frigging big it was. Half way through they decided to go on their shopping trip and continue once they got home. They all headed for the garage where they piled into Lyndsay's limo and left for the mall.

As they were driving Haruhi had a question burning inside her that she had to ask her cousin. "Snickers, how big of a house do you need? I mean, it was only gonna be you staying here so why did you buy such a massive house?" Haruhi was curious as to what her cousin was going to say, she knew she had planned for her and her dad to stay there from the beginning but that still didn't explain the need for the other three quarters of the house.

"Well, I figured that we could have some parties and have other people stay here as well. My mom, dad, and sister will be staying when their here and I already invited three other people to visit. So in short I'll need room for the all the visitors."

That was a good enough answer for Haruhi because she knew if she asked for a more detailed answer she would be there all night. The rest of the ride was quiet except for when one of Lyndsay's songs started to play on the radio; when that happen all three started to sing along with the song, with Lyndsay obviously being the best since it **was **her song. After laughing to no end at the horribleness of Ranka's voice they made it to the mall.

The three 'girls' walked into the mall and headed straight to the shoe store. Ranka found three pairs of stilettos that he liked and a pair of white and red runners. Haruhi got a pair of pink ballet flats and a pair of black runners. Lyndsay found two pairs of skate shoes that she really liked; one pair was white with pink skulls and the others were black with a blood splatter design. After they paid they headed for the nearest clothing store.

While Haruhi and Ranka were looking at some pants something caught Lyndsay's eye at the store across the hall. "Hey guys, I'm just going to go look in that store. The cloths here aren't really my style anyways. Here Ranka, that my card and meet me over there when you're done." Lyndsay tossed her credit card to Ranka and walked out of the store.

Across the hall Lyndsay walked into the store called 'Hot Topic' and looked at all the cloths. Within two seconds she had already decided on half of the store. She had two corsets and three big hoodies that had The Used, Marianas Trench and Tool written across the front. By the time Ranka and Haruhi got there Lyndsay literally had one of everything picked out. She had pants with chains hanging everywhere and T-shirts with carebears on them. Fishnet stockings were in the pile somewhere too with more cloths with band names like Disturbed and The Ramones on them.

"Uh, Lyndsay; I think you have enough stuff there to last you a lifetime," said Haruhi as she looked at the mountain of cloths in front of her on the counter. The cashier shot her an evil glare since she was practically trying to convince the girl into not buying all the stuff she had selected.

"Meh… (mumble)… I don't care… (more mumbling)… I'm getting it anyways." That was all that Haruhi had managed to understand from the gibberish her cousin was trying to say to her. Lyndsay paid for her stuff and walked out of the store very satisfied. "Alrighty guys, you ready to eat yet?" Lyndsay asked (or rather yelled) over her shoulder.

"Ya, I'm starved," said Ranka who looked as though he would collapse at any second. "I feel as though I could possibly eat a horse."

"Well, if that's what you really want I'm sure there's somewhere here that serves horse," said Lyndsay jokingly.

Ranka shot her a death glare which she could feel in the back of her head. "You know what I mean smart ass."

On their way to the in-mall restaurant they heard what they believed was someone calling their names. The only problem was that no matter where they looked they couldn't see anyone they recognised. What got Lyndsay worried was where she thought she heard someone say "Hey; isn't that Lyndsay Mali over there?" All she could think was _'shit, someone recognised me. Why now, why here.' _If anyone had said that then why hadn't anyone gone up to her yet? In the end she concluded that she was going crazy and was hearing voices.

Lyndsay was still looking around and thinking to herself but was snapped out of her dazed when a woman's voice appeared asking if they wanted a table or a booth. She followed the woman to their table with Haruhi and Ranka and looked at the menu to decide what to have. Ranka and Haruhi ordered rice with giant tuna (:P) and she got a simple salad.

When they were done they headed for the exit but were stopped when then owner of the mysterious voice from earlier popped up right in front of them. "Why hello there Ranka, Lyndsay, how are you this fine evening?" A small, slender (yet semi muscular) woman stepped up and began talking to Ranka, and Lyndsay. The woman turned to Haruhi and a big smile spread across her face. "And may I ask who this beautiful young lady is?"

"Um, I'm fine. This is my daughter Haruhi. Haruhi, this is ­­­­­­­­Ashita Kanashii; an old friend of mine. She lived with me and your aunt back in college." Ranka was cursing on the inside. _"Why did she have to show up like this? She knows she's not supposed to be here."_

"Hello Haruhi, it's a pleasure to meet you." The woman bowed slightly. "It's a pleasure meeting you too Ms. Yamashii." Haruhi bowed just like the woman had.

"Ah Lyndsay, if you don't mind I would like to talk to you. Do you mind if I steal her for a few minutes Ranka?" Ranka nodded and Lyndsay walked away with Ashita.

"Lyndsay how has the 'mission' I've given you been coming along? Has Ranka decided its time to tell her yet?" Ashita questioned Lyndsay; she really wanted to know when Haruhi was going to find out.

"No, not yet. I keep trying to tell her myself since he won't but he keeps showing up at the perfectly wrong time. Every time I ask him if he's going to tell her he just changes the subject or says he has to go, and it's really getting on my nerves because I think she's ready; he's just far too afraid to admit it." Lyndsay replied to her aunt's question with a scowl.

"Yes, he is far too stubborn. If I had known he was going to be like this then I wouldn't have left it to him to tell her. If only I could change my mind on that decision I would, I would leave you in charge but I can't. (sigh) Where's Toya when you need him." Her and Lyndsay giggled at the last part since they both knew that Toya would never be able to stand up to Ranka; he would burst out laughing and not be able to talk. (The idea of a full grown man dressing like a girl was too funny to him).

Lyndsay returned to join Haruhi and Ranka so they could leave. They said goodbye to Toya and headed for the car. "Alright you two, I have a special store to go to. I want both of you to pick out whatever you like and buy it. Now, I'm telling you no that we aren't leaving this store until you have both purchased something; whether you like it or not." Both Ranka and Haruhi looked at each other completely confused, they were trying to guess where they were going but guessed wrong every time. It wasn't until Haruhi remembered a certain conversation her and Lyndsay had while leaving the school that it dawned on her where they were going.

"Snickers, you aren't taking us to buy cars are you? I already told you that I can't drive and that I didn't want you to buy me one." She stared at her cousin half expecting her to come up with some sort of lie or say something like _"you'll see" _but it never came. Instead all she said was "BINGO! We have a winner!" which was odd because it meant that she was actually giving information instead of pissing you off by not telling.

Ranka was ecstatic with glee but Haruhi wasn't the least bit pleased. Although she did kind of like the idea of having her own car she thought it was too much trouble; what with the gas buying and oil changes, it was too much work. Another aspect was that she couldn't afford to be constantly buying more fuel. Well, she wouldn't have to worry because she knew well enough that Lyndsay would be paying for it, which got her a little depressed because she felt as though she needed her cousin for support.

When they arrived at the dealership the same creepy salesman waltzed up yet again to help them. "How nice to see you again little lady, and it seems you've brought friends." He looked at Haruhi and put on the signature slimy/cheesy grin and pointed her in the direction of the convertibles. He figured that she looked more into the girly cars then his previous customer; who just happened to have walked off to talk to someone about buying a monster truck, or better yet, a tank. He looked at Ranka and couldn't quite decide where to send him; so he settled with letting him choose on his own.

While Lyndsay was deciding whether she wanted the truck to be black with a white skull that has a pink bow, pink truck with black skull and white bow, or white truck with pink skull and black bow Haruhi was trying to pick between the Mitsubishi Spider or a Ferrari. Ranka's decision was made before he even got there; he wanted something fast, sleek, cool, a Lamborghini. (AN: Now I know you're all probably thinking _"WTF" _but you know what?... I don't care. My story, they drive what I pick.)

In the end Haruhi had decided on the Spider (it's black and is going to be customized later) and Ranka got his Lamborghini in orange so once again Lyndsay did the whole sit with Captain Nasty and fill out papers while he sits there looking at her like a freak who wants to jump her. This time she didn't worry about him doing anything because Ranka and Haruhi were there so there were too many witnesses. In a way it was kind of funny; in the sad and creepy kind of way.

Later on at the house once both cars had arrived and they had finished their tour of the mansion, Lyndsay went to her bedroom and got on her computer. After first checking and replying her e-mails she signed onto MSN. Her best friend Aurora Kleina signed on minutes after and they started to talk.

Death Goddess says: Moshi Moshi

Sad Butterfly says: uh, Aloha! (wat does moshi moshi mean?) How r u?

Death Goddess says: Meh, nb… u? (No clue, I heard someone say it today when they answered their phone, sounded cool)

Sad Butterfly says: Same… so, hows Japan? Hows Twix doin?

Death Goddess says: Its pretty cool, went 2 le school 2day 2 get my stuff 4 2moro and found Miss Twix. She seems 2 b ok, happy when I showed up (I think I saved her from these two twins who were harassing her… though if I were her I wouldn't want 2 b saved, if u get wat I mean XP)

Sad Butterfly says: Sounds fun, wish I was there… o, and btw, SEND ME A PIC(S)! I wanna see 2! Whore :P jk jk, u know I love u

Death Goddess says: ya, sure u do

Death Goddess says: o, Twix just signed on… hang on a sec and I'll add her

_**Chocola**__**te In Hell has just been added to the conversation**_

Sad Butterfly says: Yo Twix! How goes it!?!

Chocolate In Hell says: nb, semi still mad but other then that all gud

Sad Butterfly says: ODG, wat have u done this time Snickers?

Death Goddess says: NOTHING! I swear I'm innocent… this time

Chocolate In Hell says: actually, no ur not… u knew I said I didn't want a car but u still made me get one… not that I don't appreciate it, cause I do

Sad Butterfly says: WTF! u buy the girl who doesn't want a car. A car but not the one who does want one! Wats wrong with this pic Snickers?

Death Goddess says: Eh heh, well u see ... ya, I got nothin… b mad, c if I care

Sad Butterfly says: u r a tool, u know that rite Snickers? Anyways, wat kind of car did u get Twix?

Chocolate In Hell says: I got a black Mitsubishi Spider. It took me a while because I was havin troubles pickin b/w that and a Ferrari.

Sad Butterfly says: WOOT! Vroom Vroom

Death Goddess says: I'm out u guys, I feel like I'm about 2 die from tiredness… ttyl byes xoxo

Chocolate In Hell says: ya, me 2… especially since we have school 2moro… and we'll have 2 deal with those damn rich bastards (no offence Snickers)

Death Goddess says: none taken :P

Sad Butterfly says: I guess u guys r rite… I'll ttyl… cya xoxo

Chocolate In Hell says: bye guys xoxo

Haruhi and Lyndsay both got off their respective computers and crawled into bed. Neither knew what god (or in this case goddess) had in store for them for the following day; and what a day it will be.

(123456789) Chapter End(987654321)

AN: WOOT! Chapter 2 done (XP) I definitely have to say my favourite part of the chapter is when it says _"… once again Lyndsay did the whole sit with Captain Nasty and fill out papers while he sits there looking at her like a freak who wants to jump her." _I thoroughly enjoyed writing that. It reminds me of one of my ex-husbands (I know I'm only 16 so don't ask, it's an inside joke) and when I read it to my sister, she just looked at me like I was crazy…. IT WAS GREAT! If Nikita doesn't approve then it's a winner :P Anywho, please review to let me know what you think, you don't have to but it would be much appreciated.


	3. First Day

Disclaimer: _(sigh) must I do this EVERYTIME… don't answer that, it was a rhetorical question. I own nothing that is Ouran related, only the plot crap and some characters._

_**AN:**_ _Yet again, I have to say thanx to sum people… Animals are my LIFE, Ihaconch, snowygirl55, DeoxyPhantom. Mata.Ashita, Chaos728, So-so-kun, blacksinger, KanameLuver6, and AnimeOtakuBara for doing all that fun reviewing, alerting and favoritizing. Ya'll rock:P _Also, I notice some things when I was looking at the previous two chapters… in chapter 1 Haruhi's nickname goes from being Rolo to Twix in like, one page… an I'm not all too crazy about Lyndsay's stage name… Lily Concombre is kinda lame so I think that's gonna change… it'll stay her real name but at the school her last name will be different… o, and btw, me and Animals are my LIFE have come up with a wonderful plan for the story, only prob is that it's TOTALLY random and I had to actually write it down to not get confused, but it's funny… lots of couple changes :P

_**(123456789) Chapter 3: First Day (987654321)**_

When Lyndsay woke up that morning she had a distinct feeling something was going to happen. She wasn't entirely sure whether it was going to be good or bad but either way she felt a little uneasy. After falling out of bed, walking into a door, and tripping over her own feet she decided that it was going to be something bad.

"WHY ME!!! What have I done to deserve this torture? I know I wasn't entirely nice to Ranka yesterday but he wasn't all that peachy with me either. Besides, I'm always that way with him so why get back at me now?" Lyndsay was getting up after her little trip but fell right back down again.

"Uh Snickers, what are you doing on the ground?" Haruhi looked at her cousin who was sitting on the floor curled up. She was rocking back and forth mumbling something to herself under her breath. To Haruhi it sounded an awful lot like a string of swear words with the random oh god every once in a while.

"I just decided that it would be nice to try doing my daily ground licking in the morning rather then at night." Replied Lyndsay in a tone dripping with sarcasm. She got up using the hand Haruhi held out to her but only ended up on the floor again but with Haruhi on her lap this time.

"Bad day already?" asked Haruhi while picking herself off of her cousin who just seemed to be getting in a worse mood. She pulled Lyndsay up and stuck a chair under her butt before she could fall to the ground again.

"That obvious huh… well, I guess I may as well try to ignore it and maybe everything will get better." Lyndsay got up and walked around to finish getting ready before she had to leave. Her and Haruhi were ready within half an hour and were out the door.

"Since we'll be getting to school basically an hour early do you think you could help refresh my memory on where my classes are." Lyndsay looked at Haruhi expectantly waiting for a 'well, I really should do some studying' but instead she got a nod.

"What is your homeroom? It'll be easier to start there."

"Uh, it's 1A… I think the principal said that it was your homeroom too. He wanted to call you down to the office yesterday to show me around. I told him not to bother cause I would find you on my own. I found my classes but I can't remember where they are and I'll prolly get lost today."

"Well, you'll be fine because you are in my class. We can stick together; I'll help you with getting around and you can help me deal with the troublesome twins." Haruhi giggled at her little remark about her problem.

"I'll take it that I did save you yesterday then. You seemed like you were ready to kill them… now that I think about it I might have saved them." Lyndsay and Haruhi laughed and talked about random things for the remainder of the car ride.

When they arrived at the school they parked the car and immediately went to finding their classes. That took a grand total of 10 minutes since Haruhi knew where she was going. After they headed for the music room to do some quiet studying before the day started and they wouldn't get the chance. Well, Haruhi studied while Lyndsay did some exploring.

After she had looked at everything and in everything in the room Lyndsay decided to go for a walk down the hall, but before she convinced Haruhi into letting her go though. On her little tour she met several teachers and a few students who, like Haruhi, wanted to study.

She was walking back to the music room to get Haruhi, so they could head off to their class, when she heard voices behind a door to her right. She recognised the room as the home economics room from her tour earlier that morning. Lyndsay figured that she would keep walking and mind her own business but when she heard her name she felt it was her duty to stop and eavesdrop.

"Ok, so that's the plan… we find out what class he's in then we learn what kind of person Haruhi's cousin really is." The first voice seemed familiar to Lyndsay but she just couldn't quite figure out who it was. The voice of the second person didn't help much either since it was fairly similar to the first. _"Stupid guys and them all having the same frigin deep voice"_

"I'll see if I can get anything from Haruhi while you help the others look for information elsewhere" The two people packed up whatever they had and walked out the door. Lyndsay had just barely managed to get out of the way and hide before they came out.

"_I wonder what they want to know… they could just ask me. I think I might try to screw around with them; give them some bad info and see if I can change some info on my record… I think as of today that I'll be an ex-convict who went to jail for murder… or I could be some normal 'commoner' as they put it. Average grades, one sibling, few friends; in short, no one special." _Lyndsay finally got to the music room where she found Haruhi sitting at the table where she had left her still studying.

"Hey! Twix! Let's head over to the class so we can get seats next to each other," Lyndsay grabbed Haruhi's arm and books then dragged her out of the room, "oh… and I need to talk to you about something I herd while I was on my walk."

"Ok, but first can you let me go so I can put my books in my bag which will also make it easier for me to walk," Lyndsay let Haruhi's arm drop from her hand and waited for her to finish packing her bag, "alright, now tell me what you wanted to tell me."

"K, you know how I went on my walk… well, when I was passing by this one class when I was coming to get you I overheard someone's conversation. I didn't hear it all but I heard them mention you and me… and something about finding out info about me." Lyndsay looked at her cousin slightly worried because she didn't want anyone to know who she really was, or the fact that she was a she, not a he.

"It's ok; we'll figure something out… I'm sure you've already got a plan cooking anyways." Haruhi looked at Lyndsay and got her answer to the plan making question from the smirk that was plastered across her face, "Just please promise me you won't do anything overly stupid that could get us in trouble if we're caught."

"One; yes, I do have a plan. Two, you might consider it stupid but don't worry cause you don't have to help since you'd be useless. And three, you know I won't get caught cause I'm a pro at what I'll be doing…"

"Oh no… please tell me you don't plan on hacking into anything… Lyndsay, you promised me you wouldn't do that anymore." Haruhi grabbed Lyndsay's arm and spun her so they were looking at each other in the eye.

"Ok then, if you that's what you want then that's what I'll do… no Haruhi, I don't plan on doing any hacking."

"LYNDSAY!!! I can't believe you would lie to me by saying that you weren't planning on breaking the rules, not to mention the law, after you made me that promise." Haruhi was starring at her cousin with a look of disgust on her face.

"Well, you asked me not to tell you that I was gonna so I told you that I wasn't… so technically I didn't lie, I just did what I was told to do." Lyndsay turned around and continued on her trek to the classroom. Haruhi stood in her spot for a few seconds just watching her cousin march off then ran to catch up.

When they got to the classroom they saw two other people in the class already. Lyndsay was going to go introduced herself except the two people jumped up and ran over to Haruhi and practically tackled her to the ground. Lyndsay looked at the scene before her and couldn't help but burst out laughing. Haruhi was trapped between the two boys in a giant bear hug and appeared to be incapable of breathing. The boys were shouting her name and were swinging her back and forth. Haruhi took the opportunity to wiggle out of their grasp when they stopped because they realized that someone was laughing. When Haruhi was standing with her feet firmly planted to the round she ran over to her cousin before the boys could get the chance to grab her again.

"Lyndsay…. HELP!" she whispered into her cousin's ear.

"Why should I? You seemed to be enjoying yourself and I wouldn't want to ruin their fun. I mean, they looked so happy with you but now that they don't have you they look heartbroken." Lyndsay stepped behind Haruhi and pushed her in the direction of the two boys yet again. "Here fellas, have fun."

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You two had better let go of me right now so I can kick Lyndsay's ass before I change my mind and decide to take out my anger on you instead." Haruhi gave one of her best death glares but it unfortunately didn't work as well as she had planned.

"But why would we let you go when we just got you? And why would we let you hurt the person who gave you to us? Seriously Haruhi, you would think you had more sense then that." Hikaru said to Haruhi while resting his head on her shoulder breathing into her ear.

"Yes, why should we release you on the person who helped us get what we wanted? I believe that would be the wrong thing to do." Kaoru looked over at Lyndsay and smiled at her.

"Gee, thanks you guys but I don't mind… you can let her go." Lyndsay looked at Haruhi in the eyes and could see that she was angry… but knew she wasn't stupid.

"Huh… whatever, it's your funeral because Haruhi can be dangerous when she's angry." Hikaru looked at Lyndsay in disbelief.

"I know, but I also know she won't even bother trying since she knows what will happen if she does try anything… you do remember what happened that last time you tried attacking me, right Haruhi."

"Yes I do… in fact I think I still have a few bruises… that really hurt you know."

"Hey, I said sorry already…" Lyndsay and Haruhi continued to 'argue' about past incidents while the twins just backed away totally confused.

"I wonder what Lyndsay did to Haruhi… it must have been something bad if she's still complaining about it," said Kaoru to his brother.

"Ya, I know what you mean… and I have to ask this; what kind of man would hurt a girl… whether he's family or not doesn't matter, a guy should never hurt a girl," replied Hikaru.

"I don't know… but anyone who hurts Haruhi has to answer to us." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They waltzed over to so that they were on either side of Lyndsay and glared at her.

"Uh, can I help you?" Lyndsay looked back and forth between the two boys and was starting to get nervous. She didn't know what they were planning on doing and it worried her.

"We were just wondering what it is that you did to Haruhi that put her through this much suffering," they stepped in front of her and continued to glare.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just tackled her and showed her how good I was getting at fighting. I don't think she's suffering though… are you Twix?" She turned to her cousin as she asked her question.

"I'm not suffering in any way; I don't know where you two got that impression." Lyndsay and Haruhi both were watching the twins as they decided on whether they would let Lyndsay off the hook or not.

"I guess you're off the hook for now, but we warn you that if m'lord were to hear about this he would blow a fuse," stated Hikaru. The brothers then turned around and walked over to their desks.

The cousins looked at each other totally confused, especially Haruhi since the way the twins were acting wasn't normal. They both just shrugged it off and went to their seats since the bell was due to ring at any second. More students filed into the class and took their place then the teacher walked in. She wrote a few things on the board then made an attempt to get the classes attention. Lyndsay saw that she was having a little trouble and decided to help her out.

"Hey! Everybody, the teacher wants your attention." Lyndsay shouted loud enough for everyone to hear and stop talking. They all looked at her and asked one another who she was, but no one knew. The teacher just looked at her a little surprised.

"Uh, thank you for the help, anyways class, incase you hadn't noticed we have a new student in our class. His name is Lyndsay Miller and is the cousin of Haruhi Fujiko from Canada. Lyndsay, would you like to tell the class a little about yourself?"

"Sure! As the teacher said, my name is Lyndsay. I'm 16 years old and I just moved here from Canada where I lived with my parents and sister. I'm currently living in my new house which Haruhi and her father have just moved into with me. Unlike my cousin I'm not, as you call them, a 'commoner'. I love cats, kids, and fast cars, my favourite hockey team would be the Ottawa Senators. My favourite colors are black and blood red, and I'm obsessed with manga and anime. Some of my favourites are Bleach, Naruto, FullMetal Alchemist, and Millennium Snow. I detest alcohol and shopping for non electronical/car related stuff with all my being. My three best friends are Haruhi, Aurora and Brice. Aurora and Brice both live in Canada. I don't care what anyone thinks about me, it's their choice to like me or not and if they can't except me for who I am then I want nothing to do with them. Some of my favourite bands include Maximum The Hormone, The Used, The White Stripes, From First To Last, Underoath, Linkin Park, The Academy Is..., and Evanescence. That's all I can think of for now but if you want to know more I can always write you a book." Lyndsay sat down and observed the weird looks she was getting from her classmates.

Haruhi leaned over in her seat and whispered to Lyndsay, "Life story much?"

"Haha, I know but I figured it would be better to tell them a lot that way there's less chance of them asking me questions later." Lyndsay smirked when Haruhi made an "oh" look and nodded in agreement.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful except for the occasional person asking Lyndsay a question about herself or how she liked Japan. In science one guy actually asked her if she was a guy or girl because she, as he put it, acted and sounded like a guy but looked slightly like a girl. Going with what she had been telling everyone she stuck to being a guy. At lunch Haruhi and Lyndsay sat together alone until Tamaki couldn't stand being away from his 'daughter' any longer and decided to join them; and when he went, the rest of the host club joined them as well. All throughout the day the twins continued to act strange and distant but it seemed that only Haruhi and Lyndsay had noticed.

When the day finally ended Haruhi told Lyndsay that she needed to go to the music room for the daily event of talking with girls and serving them tea. She had said to Lyndsay to go home and that she would walk home but Lyndsay refused. Haruhi kept insisting on her leaving so she decided that if Haruhi wasn't going to let her stay as a cousin, that she would have to let her stay as a customer. To put it in short, Haruhi wasn't completely upset her cousin was there but she wasn't 100 happy about it either. In the end Lyndsay ended up helping Haruhi with her customers by telling stories and doing other host stuff.

Lyndsay was in the middle of telling one girl about how her and Haruhi used to always play dress up with her sister when Kyoya had called her over. "Lyndsay, I wished to inform you that although you are not a host you seem to have gathered quite the following. I've already had 10 girls come to me requesting you for tomorrow and I must say they seemed awfully upset when I told them that you weren't a host. I was wondering if you would consider becoming one, you already have customers and it would also be profitable for the club." Kyoya looked at her expectantly.

Lyndsay thought about what she had just been told and considered what it would be like. Thinking about what she had been told by Haruhi she wasn't sure; she said they constantly did cosplay, which she didn't mind, and that it was boring just sitting there listening to the girls continuously rambling and telling her about their fantasies. It didn't seem all too appealing and the last comment about it being profitable to the club didn't exactly help either since it made her feel slightly unwanted, no, not unwanted but not needed. Even though everything she knew told her to say no, she for some unknown reason agreed. "Sure, I don't have anything better to do and this way I'll be with Haruhi."

"Excellent, starting tomorrow you'll officially be a new member of the host club." Kyoya wrote some stuff in his note book and walked away, going to random girls and informing them of the news. Lyndsay just turned around and asked herself what exactly she had just gotten herself into.

She walked back to the other side of the room and sat beside Haruhi. One of the girls noticed that Lyndsay was deep in thought and decided that it would be good to try to get him to talk about it. "Uh, Lyndsay-san… what are you thinking about?"

Lyndsay looked up and noticed that all the girls sitting there were looking at her waiting for an answer. "Oh, nothing important. I'm just trying to figure out how I managed to get myself suckered in to becoming a host."

As soon as they heard that Lyndsay became a host they squealed with joy causing people from all over the room to look over. Haruhi looked at her cousin and was shocked to hear that she had gotten herself trapped in the club of doom. Lyndsay just looked at Haruhi equally confused about why she would do this to herself. She had to admit that she had a fun time doing today but to do it every day was going to be boring.

After another hour or so of talking to the girls and hearing about how excited they were about her choice to join the host club she had had enough. Lyndsay jumped up and grabbed Haruhi's hand and said they were leaving. The other host's tried to get Lyndsay to stay but she just gave them an evil, cold, deadly glare that put Kyoya to shame. She stormed out of the room with Haruhi on her heels trying to calm her down.

"Deep breaths Lyndsay, in, out, in, out; that's it. Ok, now care to explain what just happened?"

"I don't really know, one second I was fine and the next I was just so annoyed I need to get out of there. I think I'm gonna have some trouble tomorrow if I have to sit there for longer then that. Hey, do you think you could hook me up with some time with Nekozawa? Maybe I can join the black magic club and learn to hex the crap outta the girls who really annoy me when I'm working with the host club. Ya, that sounds like a good plan, can you do it Twix?"

Haruhi just starred at Lyndsay like she was green, had three heads that had one eye each, and was in the process of growing another one. "Uh, did you loose your mind? That is the most idiotic plan I have ever heard in my life. It's your own fault for getting yourself stuck in this situation; I just can't believe that even after I had warned you, you still went and joined it. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!"

"I don't know. All I thought about was the fact that I would be able to see you more and I even told myself that I shouldn't because of what you had told me. I was thinking no but said yes. ARGH!" Lyndsay grabbed her hair and was tugging while bent over screaming.

"Let's go home, get some candy into you, do some fighting and call Aurora or Brice. That'll make you happy again so let's go." Haruhi grabbed Lyndsay and dragged her to the car. They got in and drove off in the opposite direction of the house. "Uh Lyndsay, where are we going?"

"Like you said, I need candy. Only problem is I don't want any of Japan's traditional stuff, I want sweet tarts and some Canadian maple syrup. That and I need to go talk to someone." They continued on their way and stopped at several places. The first was a candy shop, then a CD store, and then at someone's house. At first Haruhi didn't recognize it but then it hit her, it was the home of Toya and Ashita Kanashii.

"Why are we here Lyndsay?"

"Oh, well, their family friends and I needed to ask them if they would like to attend a party I'm having for the 10th anniversary of my parent's marriage. Are you coming with me or are you going to stay here?"

"I would love to come; I would like to meet them." The two girls walked up to the front door where Lyndsay just walked right in without knocking or announcing herself which shocked Haruhi. She walked right past the servants and waltzed through like she owned the place.

"Hey! Old man! Where are you!?! We need to talk to ya" Lyndsay was yelling for someone, and kept yelling until she got an answer.

"Lyndsay? Is that you? Where are you? What do you mean we, who's with you?" A lady walked out of a room just to their left wearing a black business suit. She had her hair pulled back into a messy bun; her eyes were a dark brown color.

"Ya, its me. I'm right in front of you, and what I meant by we is me and Haruhi. You remember her right? You met at the mall the other day." Haruhi's eyes widened when she realized that it was the woman she had met before. Ashita looked at the young girl and smiled at her.

"Why yes of course, come with me. Toya is in the kitchen having another snack, you should meet him Haruhi." The woman turned to her left and began walking down a hall then entered a door marked 'kitchen'. "Toya, we have some guests."

The tall man sitting at the table looked up and smiled at Lyndsay then looked beside her to see Haruhi. His smile became twice the size when he saw her and began to introduce himself. "Hello there, my name is Toya. You must be a friend of Lyndsay, it an honour to meet you."

"Hello, my name is Haruhi. Yes I am a friend of Lyndsay, she's my cousin."

**(123456789) End of Chapter (987654321)**

WOOT! I'm am SOOO incredibly sorry about how long it took to update and since I stopped it where I did I guess I could have like, a month ago T-T… I'm at a total roadblock on what to write, like, I had everything planned knew what I was gonna type but then I got distracted and forgot (hense why this chapter stopped where it did). ANYWAYS, thanx for reading and I'll cya when I finally get back on track!

- Sam xoxo


End file.
